


Of chats and crushes

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Seven has a crush and he doesn't know what to do, There's no RFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: V wanted to help Saeyoung cheer up and heal from the death of his twin. Saeyoung got more than what he bargained for.A/N: ON HIATUS UNTIL INSPIRATION IS FOUND. LOL *bows*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a reason to write Seven x Yoosung and it just suddenly popped up like "what if they only met thru chatting omg let us write~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a reason to write Seven x Yoosung and it just suddenly popped up like "what if they only met thru chatting omg let us write~"

It started as a casual chat.

V wanted Saeyoung to cheer up, especially since the death of his twin. V wanted to help him feel something other than self-loathing and the nagging thought of _“I should’ve been the one to die.”_ He knew the teal-haired man was merely thinking about his welfare, so Saeyoung agreed into joining a chatroom with V’s other friends.

There was this albino who was simply so in love with his looks, narcissistic but surprisingly hard-working. Ryu Hyun, alias ZEN, loved his work, and it made Sae – no; Seven smile. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. ZEN was so passionate with his work, always telling them stories of how his practice went, how the director was so proud of him. Seven could practically feel the happiness bounce off of the albino from the phone’s screen. He would find himself helping the man boost his popularity, something he knew ZEN wouldn’t want. But who could blame him? Here was a young man wanting to succeed in what he loves. Seven just had to help him.

Then there was this cat-loving company heir who lacked the common sense of a normal, middle-class human - Jumin Han. He first came off as stoic, like a robot, and someone who merely spent money just because he has it. Seven thought he was going to have a hard time dealing with him, but Jumin surprisingly came out different than what he originally expected. Here was a man who simply loved his cat – a dear family to him. Here was a man who wanted to help others – ZEN in particular – even though his means were monetary and he says it in a nonchalant way. He merely needed a lot of growth in the emotional department, but Seven knew Jumin wasn’t that bad of a person.

Another one was Jumin’s former secretary. Seven couldn’t quite believe it at first, but with a few pictures and “research,” Jaehee turned out to be a proficient secretary. The seriousness and stoic face couldn’t be seen in her face at the moment, as Seven scrolled through the numerous pictures she and another girl had. Jaehee, in these pictures, was having fun. Her eyes were twinkling and her smile bright. Seven could see the enjoyment and the love – especially in a picture where the other girl kissed Jaehee’s cheek, the brunette’s face bright red as she was momentarily shocked.

Then, it was Jaehee’s fiancée. A girl with a warm smile and, as the others would say, a really warm personality – Marie Christine. She stole the hearts of the people in the chat, and managed to worm into the heart of ZEN’s ultimate fangirl. She was the easiest to befriend, and proved to be the hardest to push away.

Rika was in the chat too. A cute blonde with green eyes and a bright smile. Seven actually had a crush on her, but when V announced that he and Rika are to get married, Seven decided to support them and brush off his feelings. He always wanted V and Rika to be happy together and here was a chance!

And of course, Rika’s blond cousin who’s addicted to games and could barely pass his subjects. A young college boy who’s naïve and has masochistic and obsessive tendencies. Who would forget this lovely little being with the name Yoosung? Seven thought this blond was all rainbows and sunshine until he accidentally set off a trigger and Yoosung was suddenly treating him as if he was his next kill. It gave Seven shivers but he couldn’t help it. Teasing him was just too much fun.

Innocent chatting turned to private messages and exchanging of numbers. Seven couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his lips as he saved Yoosung’s number in his phone. He lightly slapped himself – he wasn’t crushing on the kid now, right? No, he can’t be. This was just… them being close as friends. Yes, close friends.

Until Jaehee pointed out that his relentless teasing on Yoosung could pass as flirting.

Was that how others would see it? V also said that it could pass as flirting, but Rika immediately said that Seven was like that with everyone. ZEN and Jumin agreed with Rika, then again, those two were dense.  Seven was left to figure things out on his own again as he scrolled up, re-reading their chats. It did pass as flirting – he was unconsciously flirting with a guy 2 years younger than him!

He could feel his face getting warm as he rolled on the bed. Him, developing a crush on someone who he didn’t even personally meet? On someone he only chatted with – on Rika’s cousin, nonetheless? Seven chuckled to himself as he stared at a picture Yoosung sent to show everyone how dreadful gaming was. Dyed blond hair and violet eyes, eye bags that stand out on his pearly white skin. Seven sighed as he clutched the phone against his chest. He definitely has a crush.

Being in the chat did help in his recovery. He would smile more and his dark thoughts would leave him for sometime. He found a new place where he could momentarily forget all his troubles and worries. But he noticed the moment he closes his eyes, he would be re-visited by the very thoughts he ignored. He would go on days not opening the chatroom, in fear of what he might say, and used work as an excise for his lengthy absences. V suggested going to a therapist, but Seven wasn’t ready. He didn’t know exactly when he’ll be ready, but he was still too scared to even think about it.

What made him even more guilty about lying was the fact that Yoosung would always ask him where he was and how was he feeling. Seven felt bad in lying and keeping secrets to the honest kid who wanted nothing more than help him. He didn’t want lying to the person that could make his day brighter just with a simple _‘Good morning. Did you eat already?’_

The red-head was having a dilemma, debating with himself on his next course of action, when Yoosung’s name popped up on the screen.

_‘Seven, can we talk?’_

Seven stared at it, a foreboding feeling in his gut. He didn’t like talking, because when he started, he’d only lie. He’d keep secrets and hide his emotions especially when the talk was serious and could put him on a vulnerable situation. Talks with V made him feel as if he was being pried open. So he wasn’t sure if he would want to talk with Yoosung. Lying to him would be even more painful. But he was too late.

His phone started ringing, Yoosung’s name flashing on the screen. Seven gulped and braced himself before gingerly picking it up and answering it.

“Hello?” He could hear Yoosung make a happy sound from the other line.

_“Seven! It’s good to hear your voice. How are you?”_ The blond chirped, his voice giggly and light. Seven smiled as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes, letting the warm voice soothe his nerves.

“‘M fine. Work is just killing me.” This wasn’t lying since he hated working and would usually spend nights cramming.

_“You should take a break, you know?”_ Ah~ The ever worried voice of Yoosung sound~ It felt good knowing someone was thinking of his welfare.

“I already did~ and I had my ever famous Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper!” The blond made a noise at the other line, something between a gasp and a groan.

_“Seven! I told you to eat something healthy.”_ Seven chuckled. He could imagine the blond bristling like an angry little chick.

“Sorry~ I don’t leave the house much. But I’ll try and whip something up.” Yoosung’s laughter tickled his ears as Seven covered his mouth, trying not to make any noise. Why must the blond be so adorable? But enough of that. Yoosung said he wanted to talk.

“Hey, Yoosung.” He started, fiddling with a cord on his hand. “What did you want to talk about?” The line was silent for a while Seven had to look at his phone to see if it was still connected.

_“Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to know if you were eating properly and if you were doing good and –”_ Ah. He was rambling. Yoosung was never a good liar.

“Yoosung-ie.” Seven nibbled on his lip as he tried to muffle his laughter. This was not the time, 707. “Hey, cutie. You can talk to me. Is there something wrong?”

_“I just…”_ The blond sounded small, a sigh following his words. _“I wanted to distract myself.”_ Seven hummed after a few seconds, sounding confused. Then he was bombarded by a frantic sounding Yoosung.

_“I failed a major exam and I’m really worrying now. I mean, my friends are saying that it’s just one exam but still!”_ A big inhale and before Seven could even say a word, Yoosung was at it again. _“LOLOL isn’t even helping in distracting me. The professor wants me to take supplementary lessons to somehow salvage my grade –”_

“Who knew you know such big words?” Seven interrupted with a laugh as Yoosung groaned. He could even hear thumping on the other line, as if said college student was hitting his pillow.

_“Seven!”_

“Yoosung-ie. Cutie, calm down.” Seven hummed as he grabbed a PhD Pepper and opened it. He whistled at the sizzling goodness before taking a gulp.

“You can always do your best next time. It’s the middle of the semester! There are lots of other exams to prepare for~” He tutted even before the blond could interrupt him. “Besides, I know you can do it. Even though you spend sleepless nights playing LOLOL, you are still hanging in there, right?” The red-head smiled, a comfortable silence on the phone. He knew Yoosung was pondering over his words

_“Thanks, Seven.”_ Seven had to firmly cover his mouth and pull the phone away. He couldn’t help but squeal – Yoosung was so cute! He brought back the phone next to his ear.

“Anytime, cutie.”

_“I told you to not call me that.”_

“Sure, sure~” Seven brushed it off with a chuckle as he imagine Yoosung pouting at his dismissal. A few seconds later, there was a thump and running on the other line. “Yoosung?”

_“Oh! I have to go. The guild is planning to participate in tonight’s event!”_ The blond sounded so excited and happy it made Seven’s heart swell. At least the college student was back to normal. _“Seven?”_ The red-head hummed, going back to his computers to start working.

_“Thank you, really.”_ With a giggle, Yoosung hung up, leaving Seven shell-shocked. He dropped his phone and clutched his chest – this was bad for his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie Christine = MC. Get it? //SLAPPED
> 
> Anyways~ this will be updated weekly since I'm a lazy person and college is a pain in the ass~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven goes to Mr. Therapist on V's suggestion and was informed that a certain blond might have a crush on him. Insert heart attack and V laughing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. I missed two weeks worth of uploading 'cause I was being a lazy ass, as promised. Besides, the onslaught of bitchy-ness from college and the fact that someone was fangirling over Tsukiuta. to the point where I am getting too much fanfic ideas for that fandom and I was almost successfully pulled into writing it. Ha! Temptation avoided! ...temporarily.

_“Now, now Saeyoung. I can’t understand you if you speak in phrases.”_ V chuckled on the other line as Sae – Seven, _dammit_ – tried to calm down and catch his breath and _somehow_ recollect his thoughts and what was left of his rationality. Did he even have that? LOL.

Seven took deep breaths, V’s humming helping a bit in calming him down. “I just… don’t know what to do, V. He’s so… adorable! Like the sunshine on a really early morning that I’m supposed to hate because I hate mornings but he makes it so tolerable and he managed to steal my thoughts my heart even my sanity is being tested whenever he calls me with that cute voice of his that sometimes squeaks and –”

_“Saeyoung, your heart. It’s falling.”_

“THAT’S THE POINT!” Seven managed to catch himself before he started screaming some more. He didn’t want to upset V, but with the laughing on the other line, it seemed to have to opposite effect. Seven whined and banged his head on the table. He wasn’t good with feelings – why must this happen to him?

 _“I apologize for laughing at your predicament, Saeyoung.”_ Said red-head huffed and pouted. _“It has been a long time since you rambled about something, or someone for that matter. It’s refreshing.”_ Seven understood V. It _had_ been a long time. And if their positions were reversed, Seven would also be happy to hear V go on about a single subject with such passion and reverence.

 _“What’s so wrong with falling for Yoosung anyways?”_ V used a voice Seven was very familiar with – it was as if he was talking to a small, scared animal. Cautious and coaxing. It was hard not to talk when V started talking like that – even Jumin can testify.

“What if I slip and tell him and…” Seven was shaking. He didn’t want to think like this, it was painful. He’s tired, but his heart just had to easily fall. “…what if he doesn’t even like me like that?” _‘What if he hates me?’_ was the question he wanted to ask but he just couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to acknowledge it by saying it out loud.

 _“I’m not sure about his feelings, but you are very dear to him. He holds you close to his heart.”_ Seven laughed, breathless and self-deprecating. He could hear V going silent on the other line, tension in the air. He should really stop this. He wanted to stop feeling so sorry for something he wasn’t able to prevent, stop thinking about the worst possible outcomes in every single thing he did, stop feeling something for Yoo –

“…I want to see that therapist friend of yours.” Seven said, releasing a shaky breath. This wasn’t healthy anymore and they both knew that. He could practically hear V smile at the other line as he explained how glad he was for Saeyoung and how he’ll book him an appointment at the earliest possible time his friend was available.

 _“Thank you, Saeyoung.”_ Seven blinked, wanting to say something but his voice won’t come out. _“I am very happy you considered it, even though you were scared.”_ V sounded so proud of him – typical. A smile tugged at Seven’s face, so wide he thought his cheeks would hurt.

“Thank you, V.”

That night, Seven wasn’t plagued by nightmares and had a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

The house was surprisingly… cozy. Saeyoung thought he’d be going to a clinic – all white and intimidating and cold. He wasn’t expecting to be seated on a comfortable couch, sipping chocolate tea. Guess he needed to check on things beforehand.

“Jihyun said you’d be a noisy one.” The therapist, Kyou, was an albino that looked in his 30’s with glasses, wore a black turtleneck sweater and ripped jeans and didn’t look like a stereotypical therapist. “What a surprise to find you all meek and silent.”

Saeyoung really didn’t know what to expect. He went here partly because of V’s coaxing and mainly because he wanted to help himself get rid of… dark thoughts. He watched silently as the albino went through a folder before sitting on the chair in front of him.

“What do you like to do?” Saeyoung was taken aback but he stayed silent and blinked. Kyou continued talking though, pretty comfortable on his chair too. “Hobbies. Painting? Skating? Singing?”

“I occasionally play games and actually have a collection of cars.” Amusement danced in his eyes as he watched the therapist flail a bit, almost dropping his folder. Unamused, Kyou slammed it shut and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Rich ass kid.” The red-head shrugged and sipped his tea, finding it funny when the other brushed it off. “Any other interests? How about work?”

“I work for the government.” A secret agency to be precise, but the doctor didn’t need to know. “And I love Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper~! The sweet and salty rare snack and the carbonated drink filled with caffeine is the best combo out there. The combo of the heavens!” He didn’t mind the scribbling sounds of pen on paper as Kyou wrote something in his folder. But the red-head did mind the eyes on him – it was as if the albino was mentally stripping away his façade and the walls he built to protect himself.

This was going to be a long day.

***

“How was first day?” V sipped on a cup of coffee across Seven as the red head sighed for the umpteenth time. It was late in the afternoon, the sun going down and casted its ethereal glow on the pavement, painting the skies shades of red, orange, yellow and tinges of violet if one looked close enough.

“He’s a hard person to deal with. Besides, he was just asking questions about my life and stuff like that.” Which was weird but then again, the therapist didn’t know him so maybe it was for additional information? Seven merely dug in on a piece of donut, humming as the sweet chocolate made his taste buds sing with joy. Ah~ How he loved sweets~

“If Rika found out you’ve been eating nothing but junk food, she’ll get mad you know?” The teal-haired man simply chuckled at the guilty look Seven had on his face. The hacker didn’t like disappointing Rika, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know how to cook nor did he have anytime for takeout. Besides, he was too lazy to call for delivery.

“Speaking of~ when’s the wedding?” Seven guffawed at the blush that adorned V’s cheeks. A small smile made its way onto his lips as teal eyes sparkled, and went on to explain how they were planning a small wedding in three months, just them and their loved ones. Small and intimate – it was definitely V’s style. V launched on how Yoosung was so happy for his cousin, how the blond male helped Rika in choosing which wedding dress would look great on her, which flowers to order, what food to serve – everything, basically.

Seven listened intently as he imagined a flustered and excited Yoosung accompanying Rika in wherever she went, much like how a puppy would follow its owner. He noted everything V would say about the college student – God help him. He was in too deep and Seven couldn’t and would not do anything about it.

As if reading his mind, V smiled and made their conversation revolve around Yoosung. “Remember when Yoosung did great on his exam and was excited to share it with everyone?”

“Yep! He was so cute with all the emojis and the happiness that just seep from the phone~” Seven grabbed out his phone and showed a message to V. “He even texted me and we were on it for quite a while before I convinced him to go and sleep.”

“I also remember him telling how he was happy you’d entertain him even though it was late.” Seven grinned brightly at that. Yoosung appreciated him and even told V about it~! He’d do anything for the blond just to make him happy, he and V knew that. Besides, it wasn’t rare for Seven to lose sleep – work being the number one reason, Yoosung coming in second.

“Recently, he’s always managing to make the conversation about you. He loves talking about Seven and his kindness.” Seven almost choked on his donut as V handed him water. About him? Really? Why? Why would Yoosung want to talk to other people about him?! He was just a normal (not really) person who was infatuated with this blond he hasn’t even met in person yet and here he was given the information that said infatuation-material loved talking about him?

“Was it that shocking, Saeyoung?” V was chuckling at his attempt to calm down the blush that warmed his whole face. Seven pouted and sighed, his cheek on the cool table. “Now, now. I think Yoosung has a crush on you too.”

“ _No, no, no, no, no!_ That is impossible. Besides, with my work, I’ll just be putting him in danger.” V cocked an eyebrow at him, but the mere idea of Yoosung having a _crush_ on him was enough to make him feel like he was in heaven and at the same time hell. He loved the idea, thank you very much, but his work was difficult enough. What more if he had a weakness and his enemies knew of it? The safety of his loved ones comes first and God forbid anything bad would happen to them.

“Well, just try and see for yourself, okay?” On cue, Seven’s phone lit up with a text from Yoosung. A smile painted his lips as Seven opened the message, the onslaught of emojis making him laugh.

 

From: Cutie Yoosung~ヾ(≧▽≦)ﾉﾞ☆

 _‘Seven!!! Jumin gave me a kitten and I named her Lisa~_ (´▽｀) _I wanted to show her to you! She’s a calico and she is really adorable!_ (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡ _I also heard from Rika that you’re meeting up with Jihyun now?_ ”٩(•ω •๑)و～♪ _Aww ;;; I wish I can see you too._ ( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू ) (´,,•ω•,,｀)’

 

Seven couldn’t help but smile so wide, forgetting V was even in his presence as he typed a reply, fingers quickly flying over the keypad and filling it up with more emojis. The blond loved emojis and Seven was happy to supply him with more.

 

To: Cutie Yoosung~ヾ(≧▽≦)ﾉﾞ☆

 _‘lololololol the cutie hath texted me~_ ❀.(*´▽`*)❀. _A calico cat? Oh~ Why won’t Jumin give cats to me? I’m jelly, Yoosungie~_ ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ) _I shall soon acquire a cat of my own!_ ( ๑ >ω•́ )ﻭ✧ _Yes, yes. I’m with Jihyun right now, him sipping coffee and I, filling myself with sweets that will someday cause diabetes!_ ( *¯ ꒳¯*) _Don’t worry, cutie. You’ll see me in person sometime~_ ヾ(≧▽≦)ﾉﾞ☆ _But before anything else, aren’t you in the middle of class?’_

 

It didn’t take a few minutes before his phone chimed with a reply from the student, Seven immediately reading it and V smiling at the encounter. When was the last time the red-head was this occupied with something he liked? V merely sipped his coffee again, feeling at peace as he watched silently.

 

From: Cutie Yoosung~ヾ(≧▽≦)ﾉﾞ☆

 _‘I’m not cute, I’m manly!_ (´^｀).｡oஇ _Why do people keep on saying that? Lololol! Let me send you a picture of Lisa~_ (´｡•ω•｡)っ⌒♡。. _Ehm… class is boring and I played too much LOLOL last night ;;;_ ✿(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) _Forgive me~?’_

 

“Ah~ Yoosungie’s so cute~ I can’t. This is too much, V!” Seven buried his face in his hands. All he wanted to do was go over to the blond’s apartment and hug the living lights out of that kid. He was too adorable! Even that kitten Lisa was adorable. Imagining Yoosung cuddling the cat and fawning over it was a bad idea as Seven’s heart start to go overdrive – pounding too much in his chest.

“Best regards, Saeyoung.” The red-head whined and evoked laughter from V. This was proving to be a beautiful day – as if the universe was giving Seven the chance to relax before something went down again.

 

_Shit went down, yes. After three days._


End file.
